A switched antenna system is a system that selects one out of a group of antennas to support wireless communication at a particular time based on some selection criterion. A switched antenna system may be implemented to overcome problems caused by, for example, multipath fading and/or other channel effects that may decrease the quality of a wireless signal. To be effective, the selection criterion used in a switched antenna arrangement should be capable of reliably identifying an antenna in the group that will result in enhanced performance in a corresponding system.